Harry Potter Matchmaker
by winterfirestorm
Summary: Exams are fast appraoching and Harry helps his two best friends realise what was in front of them all along. Ron/Hermione.
1. I Wish

**Harry Potter – Matchmaker**

**Chapter One (1/4)**

Author - Becka

Rating - PG                                                                                        

Keywords – Ron/Hermione, Hermione POV/Ron POV, Third year

Category – Angst/Romance

Spoilers – Book One, Movie Two

Archive – Anywhere, just tell me where it's going.

Disclaimer – They're not mine :-( They belong to the great J.K Rowling. If they were mine Ron and Hermione would date, then leave Hogwarts, get married and have two little kids...Maybe now is the time where I should go and get a real life :-p

Author's Notes - This is based in their third year, so you may have to get used to some changes happening that didn't happen in the book, but I'm sure you can manage :-)

*****

Hermione

I sat in my usual chair in the Gryffindor common room. It was getting late, and every now and then someone would close their books and wander upstairs. Mid-year exams were coming up, and everybody was studying. A book called _101 Potions To Bewitch Your Friends And Enemies was sitting on my lap. I was flicking through it, but wasn't really concentrating on it. I knew all the potions in it, and I had other things on my mind._

Sitting in the two seats opposite me were Harry and Ron. They were both studying out of Transfiguration books. I looked up at them for a moment, as long as I could without someone thinking I was staring. I saw their differences and their similarities – both physically and mentally. They were both good-looking, but in two different ways, and they were both gifted, again in different ways. Harry looked darkly handsome with his messy brown hair and looked young with his glasses. Ron was good-looking in a humorous way. In a way which made you want to sit and talk with him for hours, knowing that he could bring a smile to your face. Neither of them were book-smart, but were smart in their own individual ways – Harry being brave and quick thinking, Ron always being loyal, and going to any length for his friends. I admired both of them, but the problem I was facing was if I fancied either of them.

I've always had a crush on Harry, even before I met him. He was after all, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord. Then I met the real Harry Potter. He wasn't as fabulous at all types of magic as they said he was in all the books I had read, but he wasn't any less great. In the books they made out as if he was a young Dumbledore, excellent at all types of magic from a young age. I was impressed, and couldn't wait to meet him. He was definitely different to what I expected. He wasn't stuck up, and didn't have the faintest idea about the simplest of charms, but he was brave and loyal to his friends.

I remember the time on the train when I first met Harry and Ron. After that I was surprised they came to rescue me from the troll. I knew then that they were good people. No, they were more than that. Fabulous people.

I was even more surprised to see Ron there with Harry. I had acted just like Malfoy towards him, and yet he still came to help rescue me. Now I get along with him well. Even though he isn't as noticed as Harry his, or as rich, he still helps him, knowing that even though he won't get much of the recognition he can still make a difference. I look up to him now.

I really like them both, but lately I've had this feeling as if I want more than friendship with one of them, though I don't know which one the feeling is for. They never seem to be separated when I'm around, so I don't know which one it is meant for.

I look up at them again. Harry is rubbing the bridge of his nose and Ron his frowning at his book with hatred. If looks could kill, the book would be nothing but a pile of ash on the floor.

"Do you two need some help?" I ask them. They both glance up at me.

"Nothing could ever help me learn this lot in time for exams." Ron said, yawning.

"I could give it a go."

"Thanks, maybe you could help me tomorrow. Right now I need to sleep."

"Me too." Harry said, closing his book and getting up, "'Night."

"Goodnight" I said as they headed towards the boy's dormitory.

"'Night." Ron said, his voice trailing behind him as he climbed the stairs.

*****

I lay awake in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Hopefully I would be left alone with Ron tomorrow when I was helping him. I wonder what people would say if the feeling was for him, and he felt it back. Malfoy would have a field day. If it wasn't and it was for Harry, I think people would be half expecting it already, so wouldn't be that surprised. I am yet to figure out why a girl can't be friends with a boy without people thinking they like each other. I guess by liking one of them I'm just proving them right, but that wasn't my initial intention.

I turn onto my side and close my eyes. Whatever was going to happen would just have to wait till tomorrow.

Ron

I held the parchment against my Transfiguration book so Harry couldn't see what I was writing. It was hard to make it look like I was studying while I was writing. I had decided the best solution to my problem was to send a letter to Bill. He had been the one who always had the girlfriends. Charlie was too caught up in dragons, and Percy was to boring for any girl but Penelope Clearwater to be interested in. And I couldn't tell Harry. Ever. He'd just love knowing that I fancied Hermione. He'd find it hilarious that broke-red haired- Ron Weasley fancied intelligent-pretty- Hermione Granger. I can see his reaction now; see him rolling on the floor with laughter.

I wish I was like him sometimes. He's so famous and rich that Hermione would be bound to notice me if I was him. It's so obvious that she likes him. Ever since the start when on the train she was making gooey eyes at him while she just pretended I wasn't there, unless she was looking down on me. I have to admit that she's not like that to me any more, but she still admires Harry as much as she used to.

I glance up at her. She's so engrossed in her book that it's like she's in her own little world. She didn't even notice when George let off one of his Filbuster Fireworks. Sometimes I wish I could be like that, just so I could concentrate on actually studying. But with her across from me not even that would work. The firelight is flickering across her face, giving it an eerie glow, but it's beautiful. I wish I could tell her how I feel.

I wish a lot of things, but as they say be careful what you wish for. If I became Harry she'd start liking someone else. If I became rich she'd think I'd was stuck-up and if I told her how I feel she would end up laughing in my face. No matter what happens it would always end badly.

I used to be happy and cheerful, but lately I've always been down. People think it's because of the exams but I know the truth. It's from the depression of unrequited love (well, at least that's what Lucy the Love Struck Witch always says in Ginny's romance books).

I turn back to my letter. I don't know what to write. Whatever I think of sounds too silly, or serious. I decide to make it really informal, and write:

_Bill,_

_Could you send me some of those tips you used to get the girls when you went to school? There's someone I want to impress..._

_Ron_

I was proud of it. It'd give him a smile with little Ron wanting to impress a girl, and it doesn't give away any more than it had to. Perfect. I folded it and slipped it between the pages of my book. I'd send it tomorrow morning.

I couldn't study tonight. Whatever I tried to remember was just slipping away. I frowned at the book, for being so complicated. And by the looks of things, Harry was having the same amount of trouble I was.

"Do you two need some help?" Hermione asked us, looking up from her book.

"Nothing could ever help me learn this lot in time for exams." I replied as I stifled a yawn.

"I could give it a go."

"Thanks, maybe you could help me tomorrow. Right now I need to sleep."

"Me too." Harry said, closing his book and getting up, "'Night."

"Goodnight" 

"'Night." I called to her as she disappeared from my view.

*****

"Do you like her?" Harry asked me as I climbed into bed.

"Who?"

"Hermione."

"Of course I like her. She's one of my best friends."

I convince myself that's what he actually meant before I started blushing. My cheeks have a habit of doing that in the most inconvenient times.

"I don't mean like that. Do you fancy her? I saw you looking at her."

"Oh wow, stop the press I _looked at her."_

"You know you can deny it all you like, but your face tells me something different."

I can feel the heat off my cheeks. I curse my DNA for making me go red as often as I do.

"So what if I do?"

"I just wanted to know the truth. And to tell you that I saw her look at you as well."

"Yeah, but looking at your friend isn't really an uncommon thing to do. She looks at you too, you know...It's probably you she likes."

"It is not."

"It _is."_

"This is crazy. We're fighting over who Hermione likes, when neither of us know the truth. For all we know she likes Malfoy."

"Gross! Do you really think she'd ever sink that low?"

"Course not. It's just an example."

"Good."

"We better get some sleep, huh? More studying to be done tomorrow."

"Yeah...Um...Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming to the library with Hermione and me tomorrow?"

"No. I had a...Quidditch training come up."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Goodnight."

"'Night."

*****

End Of Chapter

*****

A/N That was mostly an introductory chapter, there'll be more actual interaction between Ron and Hermione in the coming chapters.

Please review, so I know what works and what doesn't, so I can make the next chapter even better! (I'm guessing that if you got this far that you liked it...)


	2. The Feeling

**Harry Potter – Matchmaker**

**Chapter Two**

Author - Becka

Rating - PG

Keywords – Ron/Hermione, Hermione POV/Ron POV

Category – Angst/Romance

Spoilers – Book One, Movie 2

Archive – Anywhere, just tell me where it's going.

Disclaimer – They unfortunately don't belong to me :-( I'm just speeding up the process the J.K Rowling started but is yet to finish in the canon...

Author's Notes – I just saw the second movie. I just wanted to scream when they made it look like Harry like Hermione and vice versa...And when she didn't hug him too, but soon got over it when I realised I could work it into this story :-) Please R & R...

*****

Hermione

I waited in the library for Ron. He was still finishing his breakfast. I have no idea how one person can eat as much as he does. He'd already had three helpings of porridge before I left I walked around the library getting all the books I needed to teach Ron Transfiguration, and went to sit down at a table, hidden behind bookshelves, so we'd be alone. Peeking through the bookshelf I saw him finally walk through the door. He looked around and looked a bit lost. I stood up and walked up to the end of the row of books so he could see me.

"Ron!" I called, receiving a dirty look from Madam Pince.

"There you are. I couldn't see you anywhere." He said walking over.

"I know all the quietest parts here. I always used to sit at this table when...when I didn't have any friends when I first started here. My life was one big study session."

"Ugh. Studying _all the time. I can't think of anything worse."_

"I think it's peaceful."

Ron didn't respond so I opened a book and pushed it in front of him.

"This is the simplest form of transfiguration," I told him, "You can probably do it, but it's best to start from basics."

I pulled out an apple from my robe.

"This needs to be turned into a ball."

"I can do that!"  He said, getting a harsh 'Shhh!' from Madam Pince.

"Is she _always like this?" he asked me._

"Constantly. Now concentrate and...Go."

"Transvitiso!" He said, pointing his wand at the red apple sitting on the table.

The apple shimmered and became a football. I felt a surge of pride shoot through me. He beamed at me.

"That was fabulous. Now let's see if you can do one that's slightly harder."

We spent the morning going through different spells for transforming different things. I showed him different techniques to use that may be easier from him to do. He became much better...And I discovered that the feeling hadn't left me.

"Just wait 'till Professor McGonagall sees how good you've become. She'll be amazed." I told him.

"Thanks for helping me learn all this." He said to me, waving his hands over the books.

"It's my pleasure."

Ron made some funny sounds, like he didn't know what to say, and finally said, "Would you like to go for a walk around the grounds for a break? I don't think I can handle any more spells right now."

"Yeah, okay." 

I smiled at him. He grinned back.

*****

Ron

As we walked out of the library I thought back to my conversation with Harry. I'd told Hermione that I hadn't finished eating, but as soon as she left I went up to the Gryffindor common room with Harry. We talked and he said that I should try and get her alone, so if the moment to tell her how I felt did arise, that I wouldn't have to worry about her rejecting me in public – not that he thought she wouldn't return my feelings.

We started heading towards the lake.

"It all looks so beautiful, this time of year." she said to me looking around. The grass was covered with frost and the sky was bright blue. It was beautiful.

"Yeah, it is." I said.

She shivered.

"Are you cold? We could go back inside if you like..."

"No, I'm fine, just a bit chilly, but I'll warm up. Unless of course you want to go in..."

"No, I'm fine."

"That's good."

There was an awkward silence in which the both of us just looked around us.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I have any hope of passing the exams?"

"Of course I do...Well, maybe not Potions, because no Gryffindor will ever pass that, no matter how good you are."

"Yeah."

We fell into silence again. It was really awkward. I wished I could think of something to break the silence. We walked around the lake, and headed back in.

I hadn't done it. I'd freaked out, and froze up. After all the things I'd gone through after being friends with Harry you'd think I'd be able to face telling Hermione how I feel. I separated ways with Hermione in the common room, and headed up to the boy's dormitory. I wondered what I'd tell Harry, after he had tried to convince me to tell her...

*****

End Of Chapter

*****


	3. Matchmaker

**Harry Potter - Matchmaker **

**Chapter Two**

Author – Becka

Rating – PG

Keywords – Ron/Hermione, Hermione POV/Ron POV

Category – Angst/Romance

Spoilers – Book One, Movie 2

Archive – Anywhere, just tell me where it's going.

Disclaimer – They unfortunately don't belong to me :-( I'm just speeding up the process the J.K Rowling started but is yet to finish in the canon...

Author's Notes – Woo Hoo! A third chapter! That means people liked it! Please keep reviewing!!!

*****

Ron

"So, how'd it go?" Harry asked me as soon as I came into the room.

"I wimped out. It was the perfect opportunity, and I wimped out."

"What happened?"

"She was helping me with Transfiguration...I got much better and all...Then we went outside for a break. We were alone, and I had the chance to tell her, but missed it, so we came back here."

"While you were gone McGonagall came up and told us that there was going to be a dance."

"A dance!? No Harry, don't even think about it. I can't _dance."_

"But think about, it's the perfect opportunity. You can ask her, and if she starts to refuse or anything you can say you meant as friends. You would've found out how she feels, and if she does refuse you don't get embarrassed."

"It's still embarrassing, Harry. There must be an easier way..."

"There's only one other thing I can think of."

"What?"

"I hint to her that you like her, and see how she reacts."

"And if she doesn't like me I'll never be able to face her again."

"I can say what I said to you. That way everyone's fine. I'm sorry to go on like this, but I know she likes you and you've liked for ages, and I just want to see you both happy, instead of all mopey all the time."

"Okay." I told him, as he walked to the stairs leading to the common room.

*****

Hermione

I was sitting in the common room, reading a book called _Fifty Greatest Wizards Of This Decade. _

"Hermione, can I speak to you for a moment." Harry said as I saw him walking over.

"Of course. What about?"

"About Ron."

I hoped my cheeks didn't go to red.

"What about him?"

"I've been watching you two lately, and noticed a couple of things about you both."

"Like what?" I hoped that I didn't sound as scared as I felt at what he was going to say next.

""You like him a lot."

"Of course I like him. If I didn't we wouldn't be friends."

"I don't mean like that."

"Exactly what are you getting at?"

"Do you like him as more than a friend? Because if how you are acting is how someone acts when they like a person, then I think he like you to."

 I was silent. I didn't trust myself to open my mouth and anything other than a squeal come out.

After I a moment I tried saying something.

 "And how do we both act?"

"You are always glancing over at each other, or talking about each other when the other isn't there. And you always stick up for each other, like when Malfoy called you...called you a You-Know-What last year, even though the spell did back fire."

"You promise you won't tell him?"

"Yes."

"I...I do like him. A lot. I was so happy that I found out he had faced even spiders for me, but then...I couldn't even hug him, Harry. How could I possibly like someone I couldn't even hug?"

"It was awkward. I could feel it. I think the prospect of being so close to each other, and in front of everyone was to embarrassing."

"Then why could I hug you?"

"Because you didn't fancy me. You weren't afraid of someone thinking you did fancy me." 

"I wish I could tell him..."

"You should, you know. I know what his response would be."

"He'd return my feelings?"

"I did promise I wouldn't tell, but seeing as you told me you liked him, I don't think he'd mind. He likes you too."

I didn't know what to say. I had been waiting for those words for so long, that I found it hard to take them in.

"What should I do?"

"Just wait. I'm pretty sure he'll talk to you very soon."

*****

End of Chapter

*****


	4. Hug

**Harry Potter – Matchmaker**

** Chapter Four**

Author - Becka

Rating - PG

Keywords – Ron/Hermione, Hermione POV/Ron POV

Category – Angst/Romance

Spoilers – Book One, Movie 2

Archive – Anywhere, just tell me where it's going.

Disclaimer – They unfortunately don't belong to me :-( I'm just speeding up the process the J.K Rowling started but is yet to finish in the canon...

Author's Notes – The chapter you've all been waiting for is finished!!!

*****

Ron

"So what happened?" 

I practically jumped on Harry as he walked back into the boy's dormitory ten minutes after he had left.

"You should invite her to the dance."

"Why? What did she say?"  
"Just trust me, okay. She isn't planning on rejecting you anytime soon."

"Brilliant!"

That's when I thought of the thing that was interfering with my dream coming true.

"Harry, I don't have a dress robe. And I can't ask Mum to buy me one after she bought me a new wand."

"I'll send money to your parents, asking them to buy us one each."

"No. I can't expect you to pay for it."

"If this is the only thing holding you back, then I'm buying it. No arguments."

"Thanks!"

"Anytime."

*****

Hermione

I just found out about the dance from Ginny. Maybe Ron was thinking of asking me to go with him, maybe that was what Harry was talking about.

When Ginny first approached me about the dance I wondered what she would think about me liking her brother. Would she still like me? I guess she would, but you never know what would happen.

"Erm...Hermione? Could I...ask you...ask you something?"

 I looked up from my potions homework and saw Ron in front of me.

"Sure" I said, motioning for him to sit beside me.

"Have...have you heard about the dance?"

He spoke very quickly and looked around everywhere but my eyes.

"Yeah, Ginny just told me about it."

"Well I...erm...was wondering if you would like to...I mean if you haven't already been asked...um...if you'd like to come to the dance with me?"

He blushed fiercely, and stared at the ground.

I couldn't believe it. After all the times I had dreamed how this would happen it now seemed surreal.

He started fidgeting awkwardly and then stood up.

"Just forget I said anything about it." he said walking quickly towards the boy's dormitory.

I stood and went after him. As I reached him I grabbed hold of his shoulder and turned him around

"I'd love to go with you."

"You sure? I mean, you're not just saying that are you?"

"Of course not.  I didn't reply straight away because I couldn't believe you'd asked me."

"Why didn't believe it? Did you think it was a joke? Because it wasn't..."

"I didn't think that...I just went into a kind of temporary shock."

"So you'll come with me...And not just as friends or anything?"

"I wouldn't miss it, and you'd be my date."

He heaved a sigh of relief, and finally met my eyes.

"Did Harry say anything about me when he came to see you?"

"Yeah. He was really cryptic at first, but he told me that you fancied me. I...I almost kissed him for telling me you know, because...because I fancy you too."

He grinned. I loved it when he did that, and found myself smiling back. I decided to do something that I had wanted to do for a long time now.

"Do you remember last year when I saw you and Harry for the first time after being Petrified?"

"How could I forget? I missed you terribly."

"Well I asked Harry why he thought why it felt awkward when I went to hug you too, and what he said made perfect sense...He said that because I was guarding the fact that I liked you more than a friend so closely, that I thought that even hugging you in public may give it away... And I've been kicking myself ever since that I didn't."

"Me too. I kept saying to myself that I should've ignored the awkwardness and hugged you anyway."

I moved closer to him, and opened my arms slightly.

"Maybe we should try again."

"I don't have a problem with that." he said wrapping me up in an embrace.

I leant into him. I couldn't believe that after all this time I was in his arms, and that it wasn't a hug of friendship, but love.

"I'm so proud of you," I whispered, "You faced a giant spider to find out what Petrified me, and were even prepared to face the thing that did."

"You should've seen me with the spiders though, I was terrified. I couldn't even talk without squeaking."

"You were braver than I would've been around that many spiders."

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome back."

"Thankyou."

*****

Ron

I was finally hugging her. I was ecstatic. That's when I heard Fred.

"Awww, look at that George. Our ickle Ronnikins is all grown up."

I pulled away from Hermione and glared at them, feeling my cheeks burning.

"At least I have a date for the dance."

Fred and George looked at each other, and then around the room.

"Well, I'll give you one thing-" George said.

"At least we like you-" Fred continued, looking at Hermione.

"You can be a bit uptight sometimes, but you're alright for a female version of Percy."

I glared at them again, and Hermione just smirked.

"We were wondering when you both were going to realise that you liked each other." They continued.

"You knew!?" Hermione and I said in unison.

"How could we not? All you to ever do is either stare at each other or talk about each other."

We were that obvious?" Hermione said.

"Yep, you just never seemed to notice the other one doing exactly the same as you were."

Hermione and I were silent.

"Well, we have stuff to do, so we better go. See you two lovebirds later."

I didn't glare at them this time. Instead I just smiled.

*****

Harry

I turned back up the stairs after I saw what had happened. I had finally helped them realise that the other one like them. They'd finally be happy, and true to themselves again.

I smiled. What else would a friend want for their two best friends? Now if I could only take my own advice and invite Ginny to the dance...

*****

End Of Story

*****

A/N – Hoped you liked it! Please review :-)


End file.
